


The Fisherman's Egg

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Egg Laying, Human Kindaichi Yuutarou, M/M, Merman Kunimi Akira, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: After Kunimi saved Kindaichi's life, he asked for something in return but what he didn't knew is it is something that will actually keep him attached to this human being.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 13





	The Fisherman's Egg

**Author's Note:**

> So my first try on KinKuni. I just hope you liked how I wrote this story.

Okay so once upon a-- 

Ugh the lines are too old to say those. This looks like a fairytale but it is something I suck at writing with. 

Anyways so okay there is a fisherman and a merman. . . 

Okay stop!

It looked like I'm rushing it!

Okay how about we say it like this. 

In the deep blue sea far from the shores of the land beyond the horizon, the world of the unknown which wasn't truly explored by ancient explorers and voyagers of the sea hasn't truly known their nature. 

And by "their", I meant the mermaids and mermen. Mermaids and merman, yes. Half human half fish or so we all picture out as half body human and has the other half with fish tail with scales. You know what I mean right? 

So anyways, there is this fisherman who is catching fish in order to earn money for a living. Like how most stories tell of how huma meets mermaid, this fisherman met a mermaid-- I mean a merman. Ca I inform you that this isn't a fairytale and it's totally not for kids since this is just an alternate universe write up. Ahaha ok sorry back to the story. 

So this fisherman had trouble with his net since he has caught the wrong sea creature. What he didn't know he caught, is a shark. So the moment the two creatures' eyes have met, immediately did the fisherman let to of the net and so unlucky that he unintentionally got his machine to flee broken. He has no paddles. He got nothing but another net and rod. 

"Damn it!" He sounded disappointed to himself. 

Later on, more of the sharks came. So from one became three. Yeah why so many. I dunno maybe cuz I decided it to as a writer? Yeah you're hearing me right ahahahaha!

Just kidding, two sharks only. So two sharks waiting for their soon-to-be diet for the day or maybe the next day if they're lucky but probably not. 

The sharks swam away the moment the sharks saw a strange creature swimming towards them with a weapon. It's kinda strange how these sharks seem to know. . . Or maybe because this creature is someone who kicked their fins one time. I mean yeah I wanna say ass but fish and other sea creatures don't have an ass so you get me right? 

The sharks swam real quick and it surprised the fisherman seeing those sharks swim away like some bully arrived its so stupid. 

So the one who saved this fisherman shows himself and up he holds on the gunwale after climbing the hull. 

"Some small boat you got." The creature is a merman. Yep the obvious story of who or what could it be.

"What are you?" Of course the fisherman will ask duh.

"One of your race's biggest nightmares." Okay so this one is a tough one. 

"How come? Mermaids are now used as some sort of lovely creatures now." The fisherman humbly said.

"Wait what? You're not scared of me?" The merman asked. 

"Of course I'm not you beautiful lady fish." And there goes the deceiving looks.

"Okay first of all, I'm a fishman so might as well know I'm a merman." And that is the part where the fisherman is surprised and didn't know he blushed at a male. 

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" 

"Yeah I won't repeat shit!" 

"Huh? How come you can talk like a human? Did I just hear shit!" The fisherman said with surprise.

"Ugh humans really." The merman facepalms. "Do you really think we mermen won't study you humans as much as you all tried studying us? Do you know what is funny? All of you keeps on making us look like the bad guys when we are just staying in our habitat hidden and in peace. Then your stinking kings and queens want to abduct on of us and be put into some stupid amusement parks and shit and fuck us up like garbage." The merman said with total proof that he isn't an old soul. . . much.

"Oh I'm . . . I'm sorry for your kind. But it's not my intention. I'm not even hunting beautiful creatures like you. I'm here to fish." The fisherman somehow feeling like he has fault for not doing something that he has no idea about. 

The merman sighed. He looked at the fisherman and realized, why spit all of the anger out on an innocent soul like the fisherman. Looking at the fisherman took the fishman into a focus. 

Oh damn he looks hot. Tall, fine black hair, good-looking guy with a hot body. As he terms it, icy. Humans may say it's hot but for mermaids and mermen, icy.

"Can I get on your boat?" The fishman asked. 

"Huh? Wait how sure are you that you won't hurt me?" The fisherman asked.

"Do I look like I have the trident of Poseidon? Don't be a moron and pull me up!" Rude and salty but actually true. 

The fisherman is a bit suspicious but he still did as what is asked. The merman did save his life from those sharks after all. 

"Okay I will get you up!" The merman smiled as he is being lifted.

He is heavy but the fisherman has strength and pulling the fishman up to his boat. The tail of the fishman kept moving like it was swimming and slowly as the rays of the sun dries up his fish part, it slowly turns into a pair of human legs. After seeing the other male naked, the fisherman quickly took a towel and covers the merman up. 

"So the stories are true? You do get legs when you're on land or when dried." 

"Yep! Not my first time." Then he looks at the human with awe. 

"Do you have a name?" The fisherman asked. 

"Well after reading a newspaper about this alleged scandal where the Kunimi's are wiped out, I took the courage to name myself Kunimi and then this one manga writer about warriors who has monkey tails and turn into big gorillas during blue moon, I took his first name so. . ." 

"Kunimi Akira?" The fisherman got the good guess. 

"Nice one!" The merman liked how the human caught up. "And you?" He asked afterwards.

"Do you really--" he exhaled and looked at the eyes of the merman. He looked away after feeling he is being mesmerized. He never knew that fishmen would be as beautiful as the mermaids. 

The fisherman seems to be truly innocent. And this is what the merman seems to like.

"I'm Yuutarou. Kindaichi Yuutarou. You can call me Kindaichi." 

"Oh! Pleasure!" Kunimi offers a handshake which Kindaichi didn't expect. "What? Isn't this what humans do when they newly meet?" 

Kindaichi looks at the hand for a while and slowly grabs for a handshake. 

"Do I have to inform you that I am not going to kill you?" Kunimi felt like he is being seen as suspicious. 

Kindaichi is still scared at the mythical creatures. He never even asked for a day like this to happen. 

"Okay so what's next?" Kindaichi asked after the handshake. 

"Well yeah about that. . . Okay so those sharks are really troublemakers and they have sunk twelve boats in just three weeks and ate those fishermen as lunch and dinner. Since I saved you, you have to accept anything I would ask you." Kunimi formally says. 

"Oh that? Sure I would but please don't make me a slave or take my life." Kindaichi begged.

"What do you think I am the prince of Egypt? I'm not gonna ask that you dummy!" Kunimi chuckles and licks his lips. 

He slowly moves closer to Kindaichi and their heads are close to each other. Kunimi's towel slowly falls down revealing that his bottom has an erection and balls risen. 

"H-Hey wait! I'm not gay! Why the-- I won't do this!" Kindaichi is so surprised at what the merman wanted from him. It's got to be his semen. 

"Come on give yourself a little credit! Wouldn't you want to fuck a beautiful merman like me?" Kunimi tried posing like a beautiful actress though he is male. But his locks are indeed very attractive. He is such an eye catcher. 

"N-No! I rather get eaten by sharks!" Kindaichi says hysterically and scared of the merman. "I rather get eaten than fuck a fishman." Kindaichi started shedding tears of panic. 

"Ugh can you at least act like a man and fuck me! It's not like I will be the one who will do it! And for someone who days he doesn't want it, you got quite an erection that even your pants seem not to hide it!" Kunimi is pointing down and in Kindaichi's surprise.

"Holy sh----!" 

"Ahahahaha! And no need for using my powers." Kunimi chuckles and tightly hold on Kindaichi's pants and with the underwear garter and pulls it down with strength.

"This is harassment!" Kindaichi cried out.

"Stop acting like a pussy and just do it will you. I won't hurt you I promise. It's not like something will be built or something. I just wanna experience being fucked! That's all! Come on! Please?" Kunimi tried pleading for Kindaichi to fuck him. 

Kindaichi is scared but he can't deny that he finds the merman really seductive and sexy. He never knew he would see a guy like this and of all, a merman. He looks at Kunimi and of his situation right now, he was left with no choice. 

"Okay okay fine! I will do it! I can't believe I'm spending my virginity to a merman." 

"YES! THANK YOU!" Kunimi is so happy to hear a yes from the creature he saved. "Don't worry, for sure even if you cum inside me, nothing will be made." 

Kindaichi remained quiet and looks away with a blush. Why is this merman's happiness so hypnotizing? 

"And to spice things up a little. . ." Kunimi kisses Kindaichi's lips. He slides his tongue in Kindaichi's and licks on his sweet part of the tongue. 

Kindaichi felt a bit dizzy but at the same time he felt like an arousal clouds his head. 

If only the time isn't an afternoon, for sure Kindaichi already had sunburn. 

"What did you do?" 

"Oh I licked on your sweet taste bud to spice up this moment. So. . . How about you lubricate my ass with that mouth now!" 

Kindaichi and Kunimi has kissed and make up for more than three hours because Kunimi didn't know he poured too much effect on his seducing power on the human. 

It was surely an intense mating session between human and merman but in the end, Kindaichi became so exhausted that he got asleep. Kunimi is thankful for the guy topping him and clothed him after cleaning him up. 

Then, he holds on the stern and swims rapidly to take Kindaichi back to shore. 

For a merman, Kunimi has surely enjoyed being fucked and left with marks but did any of you know that he actually did that because he is trying to know something? 

_**ELEVEN MONTHS LATER** _

__

__

It has been months since Kindaichi's last encounter with the merman. It's stupid how he has sweet dreams seeing the same merman once to thrice every month. It's like he is under a spell or something. He called it a sweet nightmare since he doesn't wanna hear from the merman again. . . but that's only in his head. He totally has an urge to hunt that merman again and meet him personally, how he talks like a commoner, how he knows the language of the modern era, how he knows the gestures and the such. He actually found the merman interesting.

"Psst!" And speaking of the fish. 

Kindaichi looked behind and sees who it is. Kunimi in clothes gone to Kindaichi on the sea shore. 

"Finally found you after months of searching!" Kunimi says with a mid level temper.

"H-Hey Kunimi. You're-- wearing human clothes. Did you went on a trip or something?" 

"Yes! A trip to find you!" Kunimi answered. 

"Me?" Kindaichi felt flustered at what the beautiful man has said to him. "That's great I was about to look for you too and-- I missed y--" 

"Okay lemme cut to the chase we got a problem!" Kunimi is being urgent and fast. He took Kindaichi's hand and pulling him into a hut. 

Kindaichi thought it would be another night stand as he makes a kissing form on his lips but Kunimi slapped him and heaved a sigh.

"Focus! I'm not here for another fuck session! Cuz that won't happen again after I conceived this!" Kunimi shows Kindaichi the egg inside the house. 

"Holy sh---- ow!" Kunimi pinched Kindaichi's ass before he could finish. 

"So a hundred days ago, I laid this egg. The same size as a newborn baby on the inside. And the days that I should've spent for rest is spent on searching for you!" Kunimi says straightforward.

"I-I don't get what you mean what are you trying to--" 

"Kindaichi." Kunimi calms down and looks at Kindaichi's eyes. "You're the only one who fucked and bred me more than five times in a day so it's no doubt that the baby boy in that egg is ours." 

Kindaichi is left speechless. 

"Yuutarou? Oi! Yuutarou!" 

And ran out of function. 

"Such a manly body with muscles and abs but acts like a pussy knowing he is going to be a father. Ugh why does he have good qualities and a huge dick I sat on and with a quality of weakness like this?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Just comment down if you want another chapter of the story. . . maybe.


End file.
